It is known that a certain 1,3,4-thiadiazole compound can be used as an active ingredient of an agent for controlling harmful arthropods (DE3030661, etc.).
However, harmful arthropod controlling activity of this 1,3,4-thiadiazole compound is not sufficient, and a compound having more excellent harmful arthropod controlling activity is sought.